


The Earring Means You're Gay

by womenseemwicked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Remus Lupin, M/M, Silly, Sirius Black Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womenseemwicked/pseuds/womenseemwicked
Summary: We've all heard of that nonexistent meaning behind the right ear being pierced, right? Well aparently it actually was a thing for a minute back in the late '70s-early '80s.Let's say  Sirius Black heard about this crazy Muggle trend...





	The Earring Means You're Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I've been experimenting with screenwriting. This was written in screenplay format and honestly wasn't meant to be shared, but I ended up liking it too much to keep it hidden. Ao3 understandably does not accomodate for this, but I'm a little shit and wanted to post this here anyway, with minimal effort put in to make it more prose-like. So that's why it looks the way it does.
> 
> For those of you who don't understand some of the screenwriting notation, I've tried to explain them all in the endnotes. Let me know if I'm missing any though.

FADE IN:

EXT. PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS - DAY

Kings Cross Station. September 1976.

At six foot two, REMUS LUPIN (16) is all gangly height, too-short clothes, and coppery stubble. He stands near the end of the train with his trunk at his feet, self-conscious as he waits for his friends to arrive.

His amber eyes glance up at the platform clock.

Fifteen minutes until the train leaves for Hogwarts.

BOY (O.S.): Moony!!!

JAMES POTTER (16) attacks Remus with a hug that nearly bowls him over.

Remus holds his ground, laughing in spite of himself.

JAMES: Look at you! You look good, mate! Did you actually leave the house and give studying a minute’s rest this summer?

As they pull apart it becomes clear that James is only about two inches shorter than Remus, but with a Chaser’s build, more solid and toned than his friend. His hair is a black mess only kept from obscuring his face by his glasses.

JAMES: Mum got me a new broom this summer so I’ve been practically stuck to it. Gryffindor had better win this term, I swear...

SIRIUS BLACK (16) walks up behind him. His dark hair is more artfully mussed than James’s, and hangs down almost to his shoulders. His grey eyes are bright and arresting, and full of joy as he looks on Remus.

SIRIUS: Hey, Moony.

Remus bites his lip and smiles back at Sirius.

Sirius gets close enough that it becomes clear Remus is at least four inches taller than him.

SIRIUS: Merlin, you’re towering. When James passed me up it was bad enough, but now you too...

JAMES: There there, Pads, we’ll always be there if you need to get something from the top shelf.

REMUS: Somebody’s gotta stay behind so James and me don’t have to bend down so far to pick up our things when we drop them.

James cackles.

Sirius inexpertly tries to suppress a grin.

SIRIUS: You’re both monsters.

REMUS (deadpan): Excuse you. I'm only part-time.

Sirius chokes back a laugh. James looks euphorically shocked as he laughs...

JAMES: Where’s Petey? We should get on the train if we want to get a good compartment.

SIRIUS: When have we ever not gotten a good compartment, Prongs?

JAMES: ... Still.

James glances around the crowd.

JAMES: I’m going to go find the useless rat. You two find us a spot on the train will you?

SIRIUS: Yes, father.

JAMES (affectionate): Watch it.

James heads off into the crowd.

Sirius turns to Remus and looks him over lips-first.

SIRIUS: It’s good to see you.

Remus smiles shyly.

REMUS (pointedly): Let’s go find a compartment.

CUT TO:

 

INT. HOGWARTS EXPRESS - CONTINUOUS

Remus and Sirius’s trunks slide into the overhead rack side by side. One small-ish and tattered and the other huge and brand new, black leather with gold fittings.

SIRIUS: I’ve got something I wanted to show you, actually.

Remus tosses James’s trunk up on the other side

REMUS: Can it wait until after I’ve kissed you?

Now it’s Sirius’s turn to be flustered.

He glances at the windows on either end of the compartment pointedly.

SIRIUS: There’s a lot of people walking past... Unless you don’t care about that sort of thing anymore...

Remus pulls his wand out of his back pocket. He aims it at the door.

REMUS: Colloportus.

The lock clicks.

Remus steps closer to Sirius and slips a hand around his waist.

He aims his wand up.

REMUS: Fumos.

A thick cloud of smoke fills the room around them.

SIRIUS: Resourceful.

REMUS: I had a lot of time to think about this.

And then they’re kissing, Remus bowing his head to meet Sirius’s.

Sirius groans and holds Remus close with his hands tangled in Remus’s sandy blond hair.

Remus holds the smoke up around them with his wand raised as they continue to snog. His other hand he uses to hold Sirius’s face tenderly, brushing his soft hair back a little.

His hand touches metal and he freezes.

He pulls away with a curious look. The spell falls.

Sirius’s hair now tucked behind his right ear, a small gold hoop becomes visible.

Remus touches the earring.

SIRIUS: Ta da.

REMUS: Still trying to give your mother a heart attack even now?

Sirius laughs.

SIRIUS: That would be an added benefit, yeah. But no, this one’s more personal.

Remus raises an eyebrow as he brushes the hair away from Sirius’s other ear to see it’s not pierced.

REMUS: You... Is this...?

SIRIUS: It’s what muggles are doing now to identify themselves as... I dunno homosexual or whatever.

REMUS: Yeah...

Sirius watches Remus for a moment and frowns.

SIRIUS: Do you like it?

REMUS: I... Are you coming out then? Are we? I mean, Pads, I don’t...

SIRIUS: Relax, Moony. We’re at a wizarding school. And it’s not even that popular a trend among muggles. It’s really more of a gesture than anything.

Remus bites his lip and nods, not fully convinced.

SIRIUS: I know you don’t want to attract more attention or whatever, Remus.

He points his wand up and nonverbally creates the same smoke screen that Remus used moments before.

He pulls Remus close by the front of his shirt and goes up on his toes to kiss him.

SIRIUS: I just wanted something to... fuck, I don’t know...

REMUS: I do like it, Sirius.

Sirius grins as Remus touches the earring again.

REMUS: It suits you.

Remus leans in to kiss him again.

REMUS: You’re probably right. No one will know what it means anyway.

CUT TO:

 

INT. LIBRARY - DAY

Remus and Sirius sit opposite each other at one of several tables, hunched over a pile of books on Hogwarts and magical architecture. Sirius has his hair up in a messy bun, just to get it out of the way.

A couple of students pass them, talking amongst themselves quietly. A fifth year RAVENCLAW BOY (15) in their midst glances over Sirius and smiles.

RAVENCLAW BOY: Hi. Sirius, right?

Remus has to kick Sirius under the table to get him to even notice he’s being talked to.

Sirius looks utterly bewildered at being addressed.

SIRIUS: Er. Yeah.

RAVENCLAW BOY: My name’s Erwin.

SIRIUS (bored): Pleasure.

Erwin’s smile falls slightly, but he continues on.

ERWIN: Hey, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade this weekend? There’s this loose bit of boarding on the Shrieking Shack I’ve heard of... We could go explore it...?

Sirius hardly bothers to hide his disbelieving amusement.

SIRIUS: Charmed, Erwing, but I’ve already got a date to the Shrieking Shack.

Erwin looks like he’s about to say something further. Sirius rolls his eyes.

SIRIUS: Ta, mate. You have a good day.

Erwin leaves.

SIRIUS (disbelieving): Merlin. What kind of cheap date do I look like? Not to mention the irony, I mean-- 

REMUS (concerned): Do you think there’s really a loose board on the Shrieking Shack?

SIRIUS: How did he even know I was gay? Do I look gayer than usual today, Moons?

REMUS: Padfoot.

Sirius glances up at Remus.

REMUS: Your earring is showing.

Sirius’s eyes go wide.

SIRIUS: You don’t think...

He glances around them.

SIRIUS: Shit!

He pulls his hair out of its tie and back down around his ears self consciously.

SIRIUS: Am I out then? Does this mean...

REMUS: You were pretty dismissive of the poor boy.

SIRIUS: Dammit. Now he’s gonna tell everyone.

REMUS: No, now he probably thinks you’re just another pureblood arse with little to no idea what is trendy in the Muggle world.

Sirius looks at Remus with an eyebrow raised in concern, wanting to believe him.

REMUS: And to answer your earlier question, no; you don’t look at all like you spent nearly an hour last night with my dick in your mouth. You look like you spent a perfectly heterosexual evening playing cards or whatever.

Sirius is completely flustered.

SIRIUS: Thanks. Prick.

Remus smiles charmingly.

SIRIUS: Let’s go. We’ll be late to class and I want you to fuck me before Transfiguration.

CUT TO:

 

INT. HERBOLOGY GREENHOUSE - DAY

Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

James and Sirius stand opposite Remus and PETER PETTIGREW (16), a mousey looking boy almost a head shorter than Remus and somewhat heavier.

The four of them are in the middle of an assignment involving the four potted plants on the table between them, all of which have different magical qualities they’re meant to determine.

Remus has a full page of notes. Peter’s is blank but for the handful of observations he’s been able to overhear from Remus’s muttering to himself.

James and Sirius aren’t even really paying attention, instead prodding one of the plants with their wands and joking about.

Two HUFFLEPUFF GIRLS (16) are watching them work from one table over with dreamy looks on their faces.

Sirius glances up to eye Remus with a similar but more subtle dreamy look.

The girls catch his eye and he quickly composes his face into a casual smirk and tosses his hair, nudging James as he gives them a wink.

JAMES: Fuck.

James’s plant goes up in flames and he jumps back, pulling Sirius with him.

Sirius stumbles and catches himself.

SIRIUS: Bloody hell, James! What did you do?

Sirius’s hair is smouldering at the ends.

He glances down and pats it out.

JAMES (laughing): Your hair is too long, mate.

SIRIUS: Nonsense.

Sirius leans over to the Hufflepuff girls with a little grin.

SIRIUS: Have either of you got a hair tie?

One of them gives him the one from the end of her braid quickly.

He smiles.

SIRIUS: Cheers.

James shakes his head affectionately as Sirius returns, pulling his hair back behind his head with the hair tie.

JAMES: You shouldn’t give them so much false hope, poor girls.

SIRIUS: Who says it’s false?

JAMES: Mate if the hope you gave to girls was false any less than half the time you wouldn’t have time for anything else.

Sirius smirks and shrugs.

He glances over at Remus, whose eyes are dancing with amusement.

Remus rolls his eyes and returns to his work.

A HUFFLEPUFF BOY (16) from the same table as the girls walks over to Sirius’s side with a plant in hand and taps him on the shoulder.

HUFFLEPUFF BOY: You look like you could use another Gillyweed sample.

Somehow the tone of his voice is almost suggestive.

JAMES: Cheers, mate.

James takes the plant off him and jots down a couple quick notes about it.

The Hufflepuff boy doesn’t leave, and he doesn’t take his eyes off Sirius.

HUFFLEPUFF BOY: I’m Davey, by the way.

SIRIUS: Isn’t that nice for you.

He smiles a little unpleasantly.

Remus glances up through his lashes from across the table.

SIRIUS: Davey what?

DAVEY (hopeful): Sommers. Davey Sommers.

SIRIUS (knowing the answer): Muggleborn?

DAVEY: Yeah.

Davey glances at Sirius’s earring a little pointedly and smiles.

He pulls his feathery blond hair behind his own right ear to reveal a single diamond stud.

Sirius visibly swallows, decidedly uncomfortable now.

Remus has stopped moving and is staring at Davey and his earring hard enough to start another fire.

SIRIUS: Well don’t hang about, mate. Ta for the gillyweed.

Davey frowns and pauses, but Sirius turns back to the plant in front of him decisively.

Davey turns to go and catches the tail end of Remus’s glare. He flinches and returns to his table.

PETER (of Davey): What a weirdo.

Sirius meets Remus’s still stony gaze and his eyes go tender: are you okay? Are _we_?

JAMES: Not particularly. Honestly I’m kind of surprised Pads doesn’t get more of that. How many blokes would you say chat you up in a day, Sirius?

Remus catches himself and looks embarrassed to have even been affected. He gives Sirius a quick nod, looking away.

PETER: Wait, he was-- he just--?

SIRIUS (to James): More and more every day, it seems.

Sirius takes his hair out of the tie casually and tucks his hair back down around his ears before returning to his notes on the plant in front of him.

CUT TO:

 

INT. GRYFFINDOR BOYS’S SHOWERS - DAY

Sirius and James walk in and immediately begin to strip their sweaty clothes off into cubicles.

JAMES: I’m not saying that, I’m just saying I’m bloody glad you aren’t on the team, Black. Directing you out there is like herding cats.

Sirius’s hair is wet almost through with sweat, and sticking to his face and neck in frizzy curls. James’s hair is more wild and windswept than usual.

James undresses fully first, and steps into range of one of the shower heads, which begins showering cool water down on him immediately.

SIRIUS: Imagine me as a beater though! You’d never have to worry about Crabbe again, the bastard.

Sirius finishes undressing and joins him at the next shower head.

JAMES: Yeah, because you’d bloody kill him.

James laughs and turns around to rinse his back. He and Sirius lock eyes.

JAMES: Padfoot, you’re my best fucking mate and my brother. But you’d make a horrible Quidditch player.

Sirius gives him a two finger salute and turns back around to grab some shampoo.

SIRIUS: Your loss, Potter. Maybe I’ll go to Lestrange and get him to let me play for Slytherin. Then we’ll see who’s laughing.

James sputters a laugh and steps out of the water.

JAMES: Merlin, can you imagine?

Sirius laughs too and turns back around to rinse the shampoo from his long hair.

SIRIUS (100% joking): Yeah. Maybe mum’d take me back then. D’you think?

James begins to dry himself.

JAMES: Not unless you won. And maybe broke my arm in the process.

SIRIUS: Sounds about right. Merlin, where are you headed off to so quick? Did you remember to clean behind your ears? Your mum’ll have my head if you didn’t clean behind your ears.

James grins and starts pulling on his clean change of clothes.

JAMES: Evans has agreed to help me study for the Potions midterm.

Sirius’s eyes go wide.

SIRIUS: You’re kidding. What? And you’re only telling me now? James!

JAMES: I have to go. Don’t forget behind the ears.

James heads out the door.

SIRIUS: Wanker.

Sirius turns back to the shower head and pulls down a bottle of conditioner.

The door opens behind him.

SIRIUS: Realised a three minute shower isn’t enough, you dirty fuck?

Sirius turns his head to look at the door. A tall, ginger Gryffindor SEVENTH YEAR (17) stands there with a surprised look on his face.

SEVENTH YEAR (humorously): Should I come back later?

Sirius almost blushes.

SIRIUS: Oh Merlin, sorry. Thought you were someone else.

The seventh year chuckles and sets down his things into a cubicle and begins stripping.

SEVENTH YEAR: I gathered. A very dirty someone else. Three minutes? What’d he do, back, sack, and go?

Sirius snorts.

SIRIUS: Probably. I should never have grown my hair out this long. I haven’t had a shower less than twenty minutes in so fucking long.

Sirius holds his hair out from his head dramatically.

SIRIUS: There’s just so much of this shit I don’t know what to do with it anymore.

The earring glints in the light. The seventh year’s eyes catch on it.

He finishes undressing and steps over to a shower head, which turns on of its own accord.

SEVENTH YEAR: Well it looks spectacular. I’d never be able to grow it out past my chin. Quidditch is hard enough without having to see through this mess.

He indicates his own thick hair as he tips it under the stream of warm water.

SIRIUS: That’s where I’ve seen you before! You’re the seeker right? Malcom McGonagall?

Sirius grabs the clean rag on the nearby rack and begins to scrub himself down.

MALCOM: The very same. And you’re James’s partner in crime, Sirius Black.

Sirius preens a bit at the recognition.

SIRIUS: The one and only. You’re not related to our darling head of house, are you?

He turns back to the shower head and scrubs his chest.

Malcom sneaks a peak at his arse and smiles a little before turning back away.

MALCOM: Alas, completely Muggle ancestry. Unless there’s something mum isn’t telling me.

Sirius laughs.

SIRIUS: Probably for the best. Minnie’s hard enough to please already. If you were her nephew or something you’d probably never hear the end of it.

Malcom takes his rag off the rack and scrubs under his arms.

MALCOM: I can only imagine. She’s a tough old bird. A darling lady, and fiercely Gryffindor, but Merlin can she Disapprove.

SIRIUS: You have no idea, mate.

Malcom laughs.

MALCOM: Not like you do, I’m sure.

Sirius steps out of his stream and picks up a towel.

Malcom hears the water stop and glances around.

MALCOM: Off so soon? I guess time really does fly when you’re having fun.

SIRIUS: Is that a Quidditch saying I’m not familiar with?

MALCOM: Muggle saying. It’s kind of stupid, really--

SIRIUS: No I like it. I think I get it, which is more than I can say for a lot of Muggle sayings.

MALCOM: That’s how I feel about your sayings.

Sirius pauses drying his hair.

SIRIUS: Our sayings. Come on, McGonagall, seven years in our world and you still think you’re not a part of it?

Malcom chuckles.

MALCOM: Don’t let your brother hear you say that.

SIRIUS: You’ve met Regulus?

MALCOM: A little.

SIRIUS: He’s a jerk. He--

MALCOM: He was raised a certain way. And didn’t have the good fortune to get out early. There are Muggles all over just like that.

Sirius barks a laugh and drops his towel.

SIRIUS: Don’t let my brother hear you say that.

He reaches into the cubicle for his clean clothes and Malcom’s eyes dart down again irresistibly.

When Sirius turns around Malcom bites his lip and smiles, quickly returning his gaze to Sirius’s face.

MALCOM: Guess I’ll see you around then, Sirius.

Sirius slips on his underwear and his tight black jeans.

SIRIUS (deadpan): Somehow I think you’re right. I’ll just have to try to get down to one of those Quidditch games some time.

Malcom laughs.

MALCOM: Yeah you do that.

CUT TO:

 

EXT. HOGWARTS GROUNDS - DAY

One of the first truly beautiful days of the spring. Most of Hogwarts is outside, enjoying the sun.

Remus, Peter, Sirius, James, and LILY EVANS (17) have been lounging under a great oak for most of the day and are currently trading swigs from a bottle of what looks like pumpkin juice.

Lily has long, flaming hair, bright green eyes, and freckles. She sits against the tree with James’s head on her lap.

Sirius passes the bottle to Remus, letting their fingers touch, and Remus drinks deeply.

He sputters and coughs.

REMUS: What the fuck is this?

Sirius takes the bottle back from him.

SIRIUS: Firewhiskey.

REMUS: How--?

James takes the bottle next, and drinks.

JAMES: Exactly what do you think I have an invisibility cloak for, Moony?

LILY: You have an invisibility cloak?

James smiles tensely up at her: please don’t tell?

REMUS: You didn’t steal from Madam Rosmerta, did you?

Peter takes the bottle and sniffs it experimentally.

JAMES: Why? D’you have a crush?

Peter drinks a little bit and grimaces.

SIRIUS: We left a couple galleons. It’s no problem.

REMUS: Give me that.

Remus takes the bottle back and drinks just as deeply as before, this time without an issue.

James crows with laughter.

JAMES: Atta boy, Remus.

Sirius eyes Remus lustily.

REMUS (to James): You know you’re supposed to break the rules less often as Head Boy, right?

Remus catches Sirius’s look, licks his lips, smirks, and forcibly hands him back the bottle.

JAMES: I’ll punish myself later. Or perhaps Evans will--

Lily gives him a slap, laughing.

LILY: Gross, Potter. I’ll do nothing of the sort.

JAMES: What? I was just gonna suggest detention or something, I swear!

Malcom McGonagall approaches the group.

MALCOM: Hey, Potter!.. Is er... is practice still at five this Wednesday?

James frowns up at Malcom.

JAMES: Er yeah, McGonagall, same as every other week this season...

Malcom nods.

MALCOM: Nice. Good. Oh hey Sirius.

He smiles.

MALCOM: Nice shirt.

Sirius is wearing a Stooges t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

SIRIUS: McGonagall, hey. Thanks, mate. I got to see them a couple years back with my cousin. She bought me the shirt.

MALCOM: Lucky. I never got the chance. I saw Bowie last summer though. I hear Iggy’s touring with him now.

SIRIUS: You’re kidding. That’s wicked!

Remus leans over to James.

REMUS (under his breath): McGonagall. Is he related to--

James shakes his head.

JAMES: Muggleborn.

Remus nods slowly. Unhappily.

Sirius is playing with his hair subconsciously. The earring is flashed every once in a while, and every time Remus flinches slightly.

Lily spots the earring.

LILY (quietly to James): When did Sirius get earrings?

JAMES: Over the summer. Just the right one though.

Remus overhears and his blood runs cold.

He glances over at Lily and meets her eye with a “please shut up now” look.

Lily returns with a questioning frown and glances back at Sirius.

Remus doesn’t let up with his pleading, puppy-dog eyes.

LILY: What an interesting fashion choice.

Remus smiles a little at her.

JAMES: He said something about muggles doing it. Of course, what would he know about that.

Lily laughs stiffly.

LILY: Right.

MALCOM (to Sirius): Hey, actually, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend? I haven’t gone in months but I was thinking of going for a drink maybe.

Sirius seems to finally register Malcom’s intentions.

He takes his hand out of his hair abruptly.

SIRIUS: Er...

MALCOM: Or if you’d rather, we could just meet up sometime and... discuss music?

Malcom’s tone is definitely suggestive.

Sirius is struggling. He really likes this guy, and doesn’t want to embarrass or be rude to him, but...

Remus slides over.

REMUS (to Malcom): My slut of a boyfriend isn’t used to saying no to pretty people, so I’ll say it for him.

Sirius chokes. Malcom frowns in confusion.

Remus slides a hand possessively around Sirius’s backside.

REMUS: He’s taken.

Malcom looks completely flustered and embarrassed.

MALCOM: I’m-- Merlin, I-- Sirius, is this true?

Sirius looks almost as flustered as Malcom, but a little bit happier about it.

SIRIUS: Yeah. Sorry, mate. I’m happily married.

MALCOM: To this guy?

Sirius’s smile departs quickly.

SIRIUS (firmly): He’s my everything.

Malcom looks them over and nods unhappily.

MALCOM: He’s cute, I’ll give him that.

REMUS: I don’t need you to give me that, McGonagall. Right now I think I need you to leave.

Malcom nods again.

MALCOM: Fair enough. Cheers.

He gives James a wave and leaves.

Remus and Sirius turn back to their group slowly.

Peter look dumbfounded. James and Lily look gleeful.

JAMES: I knew it! Merlin, I knew something was up with you two!

PETER: I didn’t!

LILY: How long?

Sirius and Remus exchange a glance.

SIRIUS: About a year if you include the summer?

JAMES: A year?!

James looks hurt now, as well as gleeful.

JAMES: You’ve been... Sirius, why?

SIRIUS: It felt too fresh... I didn’t want to--

REMUS: It was me. Sorry, James. It’s just with everything else... I don’t need another reason for people to look at me like...

JAMES: Our lips are sealed, Moony. Don’t even worry about it.

PETER: Well, McGonagall’s probably aren’t.

Remus grimaces.

JAMES: I’ll deal with that wanker. Moons, just maybe keep the displays of outrageous jealousy to a minimum from now on.

Remus blushes.

REMUS: Aye-aye, sir.

LILY: And Sirius, hide that bloody earring around muggleborns.

Sirius chews his lip uncomfortably, nodding.

SIRIUS: Merlin, he probably saw it in the shower too.

He drops his head into his hands.

SIRIUS: I was just chatted up by a bloke I met in the showers. He got to see the whole package before he decided to make a purchase. I feel sick.

REMUS: It’s called being objectified. It’s that thing you encourage all the girls at this school to do to you?

SIRIUS: Somehow this is much, much worse.

REMUS: That we can agree on.

Sirius shakes his head and takes out the earring.

SIRIUS: It was fun while it lasted but this is not worth the trouble.

He gets out his wand to destroy it, but Remus stops him and takes the earring.

He pockets it.

Sirius gives him a questioning look.

Remus shrugs.

REMUS: It grew on me.

FADE OUT.

**Author's Note:**

> EXT. and INT. - Exterior and Interior. Essentially indicates whether the scene takes place under a roof or not.  
> (O.S.) - Off-Screen. Just indicates that while on-set and in the actual scene, the speaker is not actually on camera while speaking this line.
> 
> Not a term, but James is referred to as "boy" that first time because the camera can't see him and thus does not know who he is at first. McGonagall is referred to as "seventh year" for a while for similar reasons.  
> 


End file.
